


What am I Supposed to do Now?

by Sherlovi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlovi/pseuds/Sherlovi
Summary: Nines reboots his mind-space but, in an unconventional way that causes Zen Gavin to struggle with reality.;;I wanted to do something for the 5+1 prompt and I used to write really brief things like this in the past, just me, some lyric-vacant Sleeping At Last, and a keyboard... I hope it suffices! I happen to really really love the prompt that Zen Gavin isn't entirely gone and wouldn't come back the same later on... I just really love that character and really want to contribute more for him in the fandom.Hope you Enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	What am I Supposed to do Now?

He showed up for five days straight, and then, today, he didn't.  


I don't understand what I'm feeling, if I'm honest.  
Y'see I'm, not supposed to feel really, I'm a part of his programming so anything going through my- well for lack of a better term for it, my 'mind' is usually a projection he places onto me, honestly I shouldn't even exist in this space without him. I'm kind of like his unconscious conscience, meant to be alive only for him when he needs me, but, after he rebuilt the place he keeps me in he told me that he also found a way that I can remain active consistently here, and now I'm honestly worried that self decided activity brought other things out as well, because today, the first day he didn't show up, I... I think I feel...

Hurt?  
Yeah, hurt.  
Damn it.

I shouldn't feel! I shouldn't be feeling anything, shouldn't be thinking anything, I shouldn't even be relaying this anxiety to anyone, or, excuse me, thinking, about relaying this anxiety to anyone, because, I'll never be able to actually relay it I mean, I'm the only one here. I'm the only entity, of sorts, that exists in this realm of infinite impossibility that is unreachable by anyone but the person who created it. I shouldn't, be, and I shouldn't be feeling hurt, and I shouldn't... I shouldn't be feeling lonely, either.  
I knew this would eventually happen, honestly. 

It was logical.

Of course, he wouldn't need this space anymore to find rest or reassurance in a world he struggled to understand, of course, he wouldn't really need me anymore now that he has the real thing.  
Those five days he did show up, already solidified for me that this was eventually coming.

He seemed, distant? He seemed, uninterested, only there to do maintenance and make sure everything was running smoothly. He seemed like someone who was really wanting to be somewhere else, someone who really had somewhere else to be that was far better than anything he would find here.

...  
... but why then?

Why did he put me here, why did he create this space for me, and, leave me like this?  
Was he feeling guilty that he didn't say goodbye?

While he was here he stressed his goodbyes, so, maybe that really is it.  
Maybe he, just felt bad.  
.. but back then I was just code made to serve him, to encourage him, to help him process, help him grow and keep stable, so, why make me more than that now?  
Am, I even in his mind anymore or, is this a server just for me?  
What, am I meant to do now?  
Wait, until he shows up again, until he remembers?  
Should one day be effecting me this much or, is this only because all of this is entirely new to me?  
Should I be feeling?  
Should I be hurt, be lonely, be... scared?

...  
.....  
Hello?  
Is... anyone there?  
Please.  


Someone tell me what I'm supposed to do now.


End file.
